


The rated T fic about pegging that nobody asked for

by circular_infinity



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Liz/Max, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Pegging, background Isobel/Noah, but no actual acts, discussion of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circular_infinity/pseuds/circular_infinity
Summary: What it says on the tin.  (Future fic, Echo and Nobel implied).





	The rated T fic about pegging that nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people find this as amusing to read as did to write.

Liz normally orders all of her sex supplies online - for convenience rather than any shame - but she’s running low on lube.  She could have sworn that she had another bottle, but she and Max must be going through it more quickly than she’d realized.  He’s been game to try anything she wanted in bed (as she is for him as well) and their recent discovery is how much they both enjoy pegging.  She's going over to Max's tonight and neither of them work tomorrow so she wants to be prepared, whatever they end up doing.  There's a discreet (thankfully not alien themed) adult shop tucked away on a side street in downtown and she stops in after work.

Thankfully, they have the brand of lube that she and Max agreed they like the best.  She finds it quickly and she has plenty of time before Max is expecting her so she decides to duck around the back of the store to take a look at the dildos.  She likes the ones she has, but she’s always curious to check others out.  She peruses for a bit until she finds a set in the "harness compatible" section catches her eye. They're little thicker than the ones they've been using, but it looks like they'll work with her harness.  She's not sure if Max (or she for that matter) is ready for something of this size, but maybe she could get it now and try it out later?

Her train of thought is interrupted by the muttering of another woman as she rounds the corner, coming into the isle.

"Here's the harness section.  I always get turned around in this store."

It’s Isobel.

Both women freeze, instantly realizing that they're both here for the same reason.  Thousands of years seem to pass as they stare at each other.

Liz shoves the dildo back onto the shelf.

"I already have one," she says and realizes about three nanoseconds later that she just doubled down on the oversharing by a factor of a million. "Let’s just pretend we never saw this."

"I am definitely going to try to find a way to scrub this from my brain," Isobel agrees.

"I'm going to go," Liz says, but she feels a little rooted.

"I'm... going to... look at something else," Isobel says, but she doesn't leave either as if she can't possibly think of a safe thing to look at in this store when faced with her brother's girlfriend.

"OK," Liz says.

She turns to go, but at the last second grabs up the dildo she'd been looking at back off the shelf.  The damage has been done, right?  And she really does want to try it out someday.


End file.
